


Another Chance

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After one Holmes unintentionally breaks Molly's heart, another one tries to mend it.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Mycroft Holmes got to his feet as soon as the sound of breaking china hit his ears. A few steps later, he was in the doorway of Dr. Hooper’s small kitchen. The lady herself, still in her masculine garb though without the wig and mustache, was kneeling on the floor, picking up the shattered remains of a cup and saucer. Tears ran unheeded down her face as she picked up each piece.

“Careful,” Mycroft said gently as he knelt in front of her. “You’ll cut-” Her sharp gasp cut him off as a shard cut into the base of her thumb. “Yourself.” Sighing quietly, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket then held her injured hand with his free hand as he pressed the handkerchief to the small wound.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, my dear,” he said gently but firmly. “Never apologize for what another’s actions make you feel, especially when that person is my brother.” He helped her clean up the mess then he insisted on making the tea while Molly changed.

Once they were both settled on her settee, Mycroft sipped his tea as he waited for her to confide in him. The two of them had grown close in the year since the case Watson had dubbed “The Abominable Bride.” Evening constitutionals together had done more to improve his weight than any jibe by his brother. While they strolled arm-in-arm through London, they would speak of anything and everything.

The only topic not touched on was Molly’s feelings for his brother.  While she often complained of his high-handed treatment of her at St. Bartholomew’s, Mycroft knew her heart still belonged to Sherlock. What amazed him was the realization of how much he wished it weren’t so.

It wasn’t until she had finished her tea that Molly was finally ready to speak to him. “You must think I’m incredibly foolish,” she said quietly, staring down at the empty teacup and saucer on her lap.

“On the contrary,” he said gently, “it’s my brother who’s the fool. Anyone with a modicum of intelligence can see you are a far superior woman to that opera singer.”

She managed the ghost of a smile. “Thank you, but I would suggest that you at least pretend to like your future sister-in-law, for civility’s sake if nothing else.”

Mycroft scoffed. “When have I ever cared for civility?” He reached out to lay a hand over hers. “All I care for currently is your well-being.” He smiled a bit. “Just say the word and the American is on the first ship back to New Jersey.”

Molly smiled tiredly. “Thank you, Mycroft, truly, but I can’t let you break Sherlock’s heart like that.” She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. “As much as it pains me to do so, I must let him go.”

He nodded. “Sherlock will never know what he’s lost.” The clock on the mantle chimed the hour. “I should go.”

“Must you?” she asked quickly. “I … I’d rather not be alone right now.”

He blinked in surprise. “I am often told I’m not good company.”

It was Molly’s turn to scoff. “Not by me.” She turned her hand over to hold his. “You’re a good friend, Mycroft. Possibly the best I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he said, making a valiant attempt not to show how much her simple words had touched him. “I can say with all honestly that you are the only friend I’ve ever had.”

“Then please, stay.”

He gave her a small, genuine smile. “I will, for as long as you need me.”


End file.
